


Subscribed

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fangirls, Gen, M/M, these are theoddpocalypse's OCs, whooP, wow no actual Voltron characters actually show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Three nerds, brought together by their love of one thing: Klance





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boyfriend Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733049) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Oh my gosh, I still can't believe I'm doing this.
> 
> I got permission from theoddpocalypse to write a story about the three Klance fangirls from her series, _[What Happens on YouTube](https://archiveofourown.org/series/599386)_.
> 
> My affection for this series, as a Klance fan and as a YouTube nerd, is pretty indescribable, but these three pretty much surprised me with how much I liked them. So here I am!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Leah was introduced to modernlancelot when looking through her recommended videos and finding one about a homemade face mask. Then she found herself going through his channel, finding many tutorials about self care and homemade spa treatments.

She came for the self care and beauty tips, and stayed for the funny commentary, genuine personality, and relatable vlogs.

Leah's friends liked to joke that she had a crush on Lance, but to be honest, she didn't really get crushes. She was just really enthusiastic, and maybe had a slightly obsessive personality, and got pretty absorbed into his stuff rather quickly. She figured it would ease up after a while, like her obsession with cat videos and everyone's love for Let It Go; still enjoyable, but no longer as all consuming.

But, surprisingly, she simply got more into it.

His videos strayed from his original goal of beauty and self-care, as he began sharing more about himself and growing in fame. He began doing collabs with a couple of other YouTubers, who Leah also found really cool, and played off of them really well. His big personality surprisingly worked well next to the more subdued and gentle Hunk, or the frighteningly intelligent and snarky Pidge. His humor bordered on self-deprecating at times, which Leah herself was very familiar with. Yep, very relatable

Leah eventually started up a Tumblr, and began doing edits and such on it. She was pretty good with computers, if she did say so herself, and her gifsets and edits ended up yielding an impressive number of notes, which surprised her.

And then, she got an email update about a new video. Lance had posted a video called The Cinnamon Challenge, a collab with a YouTuber that Leah had heard of but had not seen the videos of yet, kogane. She clicked on it, curious.

And, from then on, she was hooked on this crazy and beautiful relationship.

* * *

Ava found Keith Kogane to be a huge inspiration.

She loved music. She loved singing, and playing guitar and keyboard, and creating something for people to hear. But, as she got older, no one cared much anymore about what she played, and she was told pursuing a career in music was a bad idea.

She had been introduced to the channel kogane by accident. She had been looking up a video of one of her favorite songs (for entirely legal purposes) when she stumbled across one of his covers.

She had heard _of_ him, of course. kogane had gone viral a while back with his first cover. But that was her first time actually watching his videos.

She soon found herself watching all his covers, then some of his vlogs. While she didn't agree with all of them (there was actual proof that the moon landing wasn't faked Keith), she found herself immensely entertained, and even a little inspired.

She debated with posting her own covers online, but chose not to. She did get a fan Tumblr pretty early on in his popularity though, reblogging the things created by his fans.

Then, The Cinnamon Challenge happened.

Ava had seen some videos of Lance's before, and she was a bit of a fan, but preferred Keith's channel. She sometimes reblogged requests for the two to collab. Many Lance fans thought it would be cool to see how they bounced off of each other, and Keith fans through it would be nice for him to do collabs with someone other than Shiro and Allura.

So when they acquiesced, the video got tons of views.

And Ava found herself shipping it.

When they did even more collabs, she couldn't help but ship it more! They were so cute, and they were very affectionate with each other.

So her Twitter handle was now @klancearegay. Heh.

They were just...relationship goals! Ava wanted someone who she could talk to as easily as they talked to each other, who joked and laughed and even argued good-naturedly with.

So, on one collab, she left a comment.

" _I want to find someone who looks at me the way Keith looks at Lance._ "

* * *

Elise was sort of a late bloomer in the Klance fandom. In fact, the first video she watched with either of them _was_ The Cinnamon Challenge. She got into their individual channels through that, and was very eager for more collabs.

She didn't readily admit she was a Klance fan at first. She never wanted to be like those Septiplier or Phan fans that were crazed enough to harass the creators or their significant others.

But she found herself drawn in, mainly because the two genuinely seemed to fit well together. She saw the way Keith looked at Lance and wondered how Lance didn't realize how much he liked him.

Just...these two...agh.

Elise had a Tumblr that was decently popular, but she hadn't had a Twitter before, so she ended up making her handle @_klance when she finally decided to get one. For her name, she put **I believe Klance will happen**.

She found herself kind of becoming, incidentally enough, a voice of reason when things got insane. She called people out when they began harassing anyone for not shipping it or shipping Lance with someone else. As much of a fan as she was, she saw the distaste for Septiplier and Phan because of their fandoms' behavior and knew that they all needed self control.

It was actually this tendency to remind others to be polite and respectful that introduced her to @klancefan1 and @klancearegay.

* * *

 **< 3** @klancearegay

tbh @_klance is probably 90% of the Klance fandom's impulse control

 **Klance is real** @klancefan1

@klancearegay More like 100% in my opinion

 **I believe Klance will happen** @_klance

@klancearegay @klancefan1 Does that make me the mom of the fandom?

 **Klance is real** @klancefan1

@klancearegay @_klance Congrats, you are Mom Friend™

 **< 3** @klancearegay

@klancefan1 @_klance You do realize you are stuck with that forever, right?

 **I believe Klance will happen** @_klance

@klancearegay @klancefan1 Oh boy.

* * *

Ava was relaxing after a long day of school when she received several messages on Tumblr.

> **kogayne + theweirdmageddon**
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> Hey, this is @_klance from Twitter.
> 
> @klancefan1 suggested we have a group chat to make talking a bit more convenient
> 
> She hasn't stopped calling me mom friend.
> 
> Help
> 
>  
> 
> **kogayne + lemortdelancelot**
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> Eyyy
> 
> You should do this group chat with me and @_klance
> 
> They are really chill and cool
> 
> You two nerds would get along pretty great!

Ava blinked, then grinned and shot out a couple of messages.

She and @klancefan1 had been communicating on Twitter for a couple of months, both hardcore fans who had been pretty absorbed in Keith and Lance's videos respectively before The Cinnamon Challenge, when @_klance began gaining popularity as the reasonable figure, calling out those who threatened to give the fandom a bad name by acting rude and hateful to those who didn't deserve it. Ava was fairly certain that @_klance was a good influence on the fandom, reminding people to calm down, recognize that the two YouTubers deserved privacy and respect, as well as anyone who didn't ship Klance.

That sounded like a friend she should make.

> **kogayne + theweirdmageddon**
> 
> **kogayne**
> 
> Yeah, that's klancefan1 for you.
> 
> I did warn you.
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> I'll definitely take warnings from you more seriously in the future.
> 
> **kogayne**
> 
> Good plan.
> 
>  
> 
> **kogayne + lemortdelancelot**
> 
> **kogayne**
> 
> That sounds awesome.
> 
> Sign me up!

* * *

**klancefan1 added _klance and klancearegay to chat**

**klancefan1:** sup guys!

 **_klance:** this is actually my first group chat

 **klancearegay:** seriously? too bad you aren't getting the full experience

 **klancefan1:** i dunno. The full group chat experience might be a bit overwhelming for you.

 **klancefan1:** So, do you guys want to share first names or not?

 **_klance:** I'm Elise, though you guys probably already knew that from my Twitter bio.

 **klancefan1:** Cool. I'm Leah.

 **klancearegay:** I'm Ava.

 **klancearegay:** Pronouns?

 **klancearegay:** Mine are she/her

 **_klance:** Same

 **klancefan1:** Same. Good idea to ask though! Don't want to misgender someone!

 **_klance:** so...

 **_klance:** the friendship bracelets

 **klancearegay:** why are those two so cute i am dying

 **klancefan1:** They are such nerds.

* * *

 **< 3** @klancearegay

@_klance Senpai noticed you, Elise! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaqBY6-_ZSA

 **I believe Klance will happen** @_klance

@klancearegay fmfdkvnmnavkna IM DEAD.

 **Klance is real** @klancefan1

@klancearegay @_klance He didn't answer the question :'(

 **I believe Klance will happen** @_klance

@klancearegay @klancefan1 It's no big deal. It's his business if he wants to answer it. The fact that he acknowledged it at all is awesome!

 **< 3** @klancearegay

@_klance @klancefan1 Elise: Actual cinnamon roll.

* * *

Leah was watching Hunk's video when she saw it.

Hunk was talking about the food at the place they were going to eat at, and there, in the background, Keith and Lance gave each other a short, innocent kiss. She nearly missed it, since it was short and the two went back to waving to the camera and joking with each other and the others as if nothing had happened, when it reality everything had.

Klance happened.

"Leah! Is everything alright?" her older brother called from downstairs. "Your screaming can be heard through the neighborhood!"

"YeaheverythingisperfecttheworldisamazingIhavetotellEliseandAvaloveyoutalktoyouinamoment!"

* * *

 **klancefan1:** Guys you need to see Hunk's newest video, at the 4:32 mark!

 **klancearegay:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **_klance:** NO FUCKING WAY THIS ISN'T A DRILL KLANCE HAPPENED OH I NEED TO CHANGE MY TWITTER NAME HELP ME I'M DEAD AAAH!

 **klancearegay:** Breathe Elise.

 **_klance:** WHO NEEDS TO BREATHE KLANCE HAPPENED I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW

 **klancefan1:** What was that you said about Elise being the voice of reason Ava?

 **klancearegay:** I think Elise is broken.

 **klancefan1:** I'm broken too how are you acting so calm.

 **klancearegay:** I'm not.

 **klancearegay:** I just screamed for practically a solid minute.

 **klancearegay:** my parents are yelling at me and threatening to call 911

 **klancefan1:** lol

* * *

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

@kogane @lancemcclain Sorry for my tweet about the video.

 **< 3 KLANCE** @klancearegay

Hey guys! Now that we've all taken time to digest the information, make sure to be respectful of Keith and Lance's privacy!

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

I've started functioning properly again, so just a reminder to be respectful. Don't be rude to anyone because Klance happened.

* * *

Ava watched The Boyfriend Tag gleefully, unable to stop smiling.

The behavior was just...so...cute! It was like all their previous collabs up to eleven!

Their relationship seemed even better than she had pictured it, to be honest. The way they acted together, with such easy affection. Lance teasing Keith about his Caprisun addiction, and Keith responding with playful jabs. The little touches, the hand-holding, the occasional kisses. These two were so adorable and affectionate that she could barely stand it.

If Klance could happen, maybe there was someone out there she could have a relationship like this with?

* * *

 **klancefan1:** Hey guys, would any of you be willing to Skype?

 **klancearegay:** Are you sure? How do I know you guys aren't creepy old dudes trying to catfish me?

 **klancefan1:** Nah, Elise is too much of a cinnamon roll and I haven't flirted with either of you once.

 **klancearegay:** That isn't proof, Leah.

 **_klance:** No one is saying you have to, Ava. If you don't want to, we completely understand. Right, Leah?

 **klancefan1:** Yeah, it's cool! Elise and I can chat and we'll fill you in if anything major happens.

 **_klance:** Which probably won't happen.

 **klancearegay:** How about this?

 **klancearegay:** I leave my computer camera and mic off at first, then after I confirm you guys aren't just creepy dudes trying to catfish me, I turn them on? Deal?

 **klancefan1:** Whatever make you happy, Ava!

 **_klance:** That sounds good to me.

* * *

"Oh my god, Elise, you look so cute!"

"Shush! But, uh, same Leah! I was honestly expecting you to be shorter, to be honest!"

"Nope, I'm all legs. I've been called Beanpole so many times, it is so annoying. But oh my gosh, you are just so adorable. Ava was right; you are such a cinnamon roll."

"Leah..."

"Hey Ava, you gonna turn your camera and mic on?"

"It's alright if you decide not to. We fully understand if you aren't willing to show your face or let us hear your voice. Just let us know and we'll switch back to regular chat."

A third screen activated, revealing the third girl.

"...Damn, Ava! You look so cute!"

"It's not that impressive, Leah."

"If I wasn't ace, I'd totally want to date you."

"...You're ace?"

"Wait, I never told you guys that?"

"Nope."

"Huh. Well, I'm ace aro."

"Cool. I'm not sure what I am, to be honest."

"That's alright, Ava. You don't have to figure it out just now, and you might decide in the future that you don't even want a label for it. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"...Has someone been taken lessons on motivational speaking from Elise?"

"Speaking of Elise, where are you? You haven't talked in a while."

"Elise?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm gay-I mean good! Well, I also mean gay, but yeah, I'm fine. And Leah's right, Ava. There is no need to define yourself right now."

"Thanks, Elise."

* * *

 

> **theweirdmageddon + lemortdelancelot**
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> I'm fucked
> 
> just so absolutely fucked
> 
> why did i agree to this?
> 
> what am i going to do?
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> lol
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> don't lol at me i'm having a crisis

* * *

Elise knew, from the bottom of her very gay heart, that it was very much not a good idea to get a crush on Ava, a girl she had never met in person who could very well not be into girls! There were so many issues with having a crush on Ava that, if crushes were reasonable, Elise wouldn't have been worried.

Crushes were, unfortunately, the most unreasonable thing in the world, and she hated them so much. Just...so much.

Leah wasn't lying when she said Ava was cute. Though Elise's infatuated state of mind liked to refer to seeing Ava for the first time as the moment her gay heart grew three sizes bigger, though logically speaking she knew how silly that sounded. And while coming out hadn't gone quite the way she wanted it to, thankfully Leah coming out as ace made it much less awkward and gave an indication that her stammering was because of nervousness admitting she was gay.

Perhaps she shouldn't have told Leah of all people how fucked she was, but Elise was still in the closet with her friends and family, and she wasn't exactly going to tell Ava of all people about the ridiculous, unreasonable, unwarranted crush she had on her. Leah was her only option.

> **theweirdmageddon + lemortdelancelot**
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> you act like I'd have good advice for this
> 
> hun i've never been in a relationship
> 
> I've never even gotten crushes
> 
> Except for the soda
> 
> too ace for that and all that.
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> I can't ask Ava because she is the crush
> 
> And I can't ask my friends or family because they don't know I'm gay.
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> Aw, you came out to us first
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> So you see why you are the only person I can talk to about this
> 
> Just
> 
> Agh
> 
> She is both really nice and sweet and also one of the cutest people I've ever seen
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> my usual advice to friends with crush issues
> 
> is to just talk to them
> 
> confess
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> no
> 
> no way
> 
> nope
> 
> nuh uh
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> Elise you need to tell her or this is going to eat you alive
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> No
> 
> I'm not gonna ruin our friendship over a stupid crush
> 
> It's not like I'll ever meet her in person anyway.
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> This is probably going to be one of the dramatic irony situations where you do end up meeting her in person.
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> Don't jinx me, Leah!
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> lol too late
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> why are we friends?
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> because you love me <3
> 
> and klance
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> *sigh*

* * *

**klancefan1:** Ava, are you alive?

 **klancearegay:** I'm not screaming this time at least.

 **klancearegay:** Knowing Elise, she is probably doing just that.

 **_klance:** Rude

 **_klance:** but true

 **_klance:** I am surprised I haven't been admitted yet

 **_klance:** That apartment tour was so cute though

 **klancearegay:** I know, right?

 **klancearegay:** Dying

 **klancefan1:** Hey guys, I just realized

 **klancefan1:** We live in the same time zone.

 **klancearegay:** Oh yeah.

 **klancearegay:** you didn't specify a timezone when you told us to call you on Skype after you were done working at nine last night, and we both got on at the right time.

 **_klance:** Wow, that's pretty cool.

 **klancefan1:** We should go to Vidcon together in June guys!

 **_klance:** I don't have a car

 **klancearegay:** Me neither.

 **klancefan1:** Well, lucky for you two, I do.

 **klancearegay:** Hmm

 **klancearegay:** We'll see, okay?

* * *

Leah was watching the Boyfriend Does My Make-Up Video Keith had uploaded, a grin on her face.

That silent conversation between Lance and Keith...Leah may not be sexually active, or interested in having sex, but she definitely could tell they fucked after that video.

Leah glanced at the group chat, where Ava was absolutely gushing about how adorable Keith and Lance were and how they were relationship goals, while Elise pretending to be scandalized by the implied event like the nerd she was. Both were very excited about Klance, of course.

Speaking of adorable couples, Leah's second OTP, Elva as she had dubbed it, was not progressing much. Neither she nor Elise knew if Ava was into girls, Elise absolutely refused to ask, and Leah figured it wasn't really her business since she wasn't the one dying of pining. Ava also was blissfully unaware of Elise's crush, while Leah was wishing she was. But now, she was Elise's therapist as the only one who was fully aware of both the crush and her homosexuality in general.

Not that she minded particularly. She was actually fairly used to giving her friends advice, though that advice mainly consisted of telling them to talk it out. Helping Elise wasn't anything new. And, thank god, the three of them lived in the same time zone, so she also didn't have to worry about Elise accidentally waking her up really late or something.

The only downside was the constant self deprecation that Elise had, both simultaneously pining and recognizing that her pining was useless because she could never get with Ava anyway (not that Leah believed that but whatever). Elise may be a cinnamon roll, but she didn't love herself as much as she should.

These two adorable nerds were going to give her an aneurysm.

* * *

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

MERRY CHRISTMAS SHOVE AN ENTIRE CANDY CANE UP MY ASS

 **< 3 KLANCE** @klancearegay

@_klance ...Are you drunk? Also, it's December 1st?

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

@_klance @klancearegay Remember when we thought Elise was the responsible one?

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

@klancearegay @klancefan1 Guess you guys don't want your presents then...

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

@_klance @klancearegay PRESENTS?!

 **< 3 KLANCE** @klancearegay

@_klance @klancefan1 Now, now, no need to take drastic measures, Elise.

* * *

 **klancearegay:** OH MY GOD THE MAGNETS LANCE IS A GEM I CAN DIE HAPPY

 **klancefan1:** I'm going to upload a video.

 **klancefan1:** Holiday Baking with Lance and Keith, but every time Keith sips a Capri Sun it gets faster.

 **_klance:**  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0

 **klancefan1:** If that is Shia LaBeouf I'm blocking you.

 **_klance:** ...noooo

 **klancearegay:** Elise you stale meme

 **_klance:** </3

 **klancefan1:** Put that heart back together you know we love you

 **_klance:** <3

 **_klance:** tru

* * *

 **< 3 KLANCE** @klancearegay

@_klance HOLY CRAP THIS IS AMAZING DID YOU MAKE THIS?!

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

@_klance Thanks for the present! I'm wearing it to my grandparents' tonight!

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

@klancearegay @klancefan1 I'm glad you guys liked the hats! Merry Christmas!

* * *

All good things come to an end.

Elise knew this. It was something she was well acquainted with.

Friends for elementary school grew up and became different people, people she could no longer see eye to eye with, some who vocally asserted that who she was was wrong. Favorite cartoons ended, like Gravity Falls. Childhood innocence gave way to the awareness that people she cared about, and who cared about her, were against parts of her identity.

Elise was well aware that nothing lasted forever.

She didn't expect to get a Skype call from Ava, the girl flipping out because of a video Keith posted. She didn't expect something that had been a part of her life for over a year to suddenly just fall away.

She hated being caught off guard.

* * *

Leah learned about the video from Ava, after Elise added her into their video call.

She went to see the video herself, unsure why Ava was freaking out so much.

The title was simply Burn, the thumbnail indicating it was a cover since it showed Keith on his piano. Maybe Ava overreacted, and was just taking one of his covers out of context?

She was surprised to find no intro, and no editing. Just Keith Kogane, sitting in front of a keyboard, looking at the keys.

Keith stumbled over the words of Burn, shaking. As the song went on, he started crying. Leah's heart dropped at the sight of one of her favorite people pushing through one of her favorite songs from her favorite musical. She couldn't look away, hoping that this would give some sort of explanation for the obvious heartbreak that he was feeling. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

He looked up at the camera, for the final line, and Leah felt herself crying at the absolutely heartbroken and devastated look on Keith Kogane's face as he sang, " _I hope that you...burn._ "

There was no editing. No description. The title appeared to almost be an after thought.

No explanation.

There wasn't one needed.

* * *

Ava knew it was dumb to be so broken up over it. It wasn't her relationship. It wasn't her life. It was just two guys on the Internet.

But these two guys had been a major inspiration to her. Keith was the one who inspired her to finally make the decision to pursue music in college, in spite of what others said. Lance had encouraged her to take care of herself and everything. And their relationship had seemed so perfect.

But it wasn't, of course. Relationships weren't perfect.

Despite already knowing the truth, thanks to the implied message of Keith's video, Lance's still cut her deep. It was a confirmation of her worst fears. Not everyone worked out. Not every couple got a happily ever after. Not everyone was as happy and healthy as they appeared.

She knew relationships were generally pretty ephemeral. She had been in a couple herself. But even Keith and Lance, a couple who seemed so in love and so happy, couldn't work it out, and had to part ways. There was a touch of confusion and insecurity that came with her tweet in response, because it was exactly how she felt in this situation. What chance did she have if Keith and Lance couldn't work things out.

Keith didn't post again. After two weeks of silence from him, Ava wondered if he would ever post another video. She wasn't sure she'd be able to manage it if she was in his situation.

* * *

 **Elise** @_klance

Hey guys. Should I change my Twitter username? I don't think it is a good idea to keep it the same after this.

* * *

 **Anonymous** asked:

What happened to those klance edits you promised?

 **lemortdelance** answered:

I am sorry, but I'm probably not going to complete those. After Keith and Lance breaking up, I'm not going to risk doing something that could bring up bad memories or make anyone feel hurt. I promised those edits before the break up, so please understand that now may not be the best time to create something for their relationship, especially since at least Lance has indicated he isn't over it.

Please be respectful to Lance and Keith in this time. They are going through a lot.

* * *

**theweirdmageddon**

While most of you have been very respectful since the break up, some of you have severely disappointed me last night.

I have already sent a private message to the girl who posted the picture of Lance's date, and she has taken it down after realizing what a serious breach of privacy it was. But the response of several of you guys has made me more disappointed than I have been in a long time.

Lance has the right to date again after the break up. He has the right to try and be happy with someone else. He has the right to try and get over Keith.

You do not have any right to harass Lance's date. None of you. At all.

While most of you were respectful, the few of you who harassed Lance's date were very much in the wrong. It made me ashamed. Very ashamed.

This break up didn't hurt you more than it hurt Keith or Lance. It wasn't your relationship. You don't get to try and police Lance's relationships because he isn't with Keith anymore. You don't get to hurt other people for the sake of your damn ship.

I am so ashamed that part of the fandom that I've spent a year in has become everything I never wanted it to be.

* * *

"Hey guys," a girl began, sitting in front of a keyboard. "My name is Ava. You guys might know me as kogayne on Tumblr, or klancearegay on Twitter. Yeah, I should probably change those if this becomes a thing. Heh."

"I decided to start posting musical covers online," she continued, a shy smile on her face. "I was inspired a lot by kogane, a YouTuber I've been a fan of for a while now, and his covers. I hope you like this one. This is 'Supposed To Be' by Jack Johnson."

She began playing softly, her expression somber as she began.

" _Maybe it's up with the stars,_ " she sang softly, " _or maybe under the sea. Maybe it's not very far. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be._ "

* * *

> **lemortdelancelot + theweirdmageddon**
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> Are you okay?
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> Ava's voice is so pretty
> 
> I'm dead
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> You know that isn't what I mean
> 
> You haven't been posting much
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> ...
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> Did you and Ava talk about things?
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> No
> 
> I came out to my parents the other day
> 
> They weren't exactly ecstatic to learn I am gay
> 
> They didn't kick me out but they aren't exactly supportive
> 
> Attempting anything with Ava wouldn't be good right now
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> Okay
> 
> That's understandable
> 
> You can always talk to me if there is a problem.
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> thanks Leah
> 
> Hey, guess what?
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> What?
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> You're the Mom Friend™ now
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> I'm the wine mom lol

* * *

"Ava, what's up?"

"Keith uploaded a video."

"Wait, seriously? Hold up, let me get Leah."

"Please do. I don't want to watch this without moral support."

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Elise."

"HOLY SHIT."

"Elise?"

"THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER OH MY GOD I'M OFFICIALLY DEAD. MY OBITUARY IS GOING TO READ 'KILLED BY KLANCE FEELS' AAAAH!"

"Elise!"

"Oh, uh, sorry guys. I usually watch videos alone, heh."

"Honestly, the screaming was right up your alley, so I was kind of expecting it. Next time though, not while I'm wearing headphones."

"Sorry, Leah."

"Elise, you are one hundred percent of the Klance fandom's impulse control. Have some for yourself."

"Sorry, Ava."

* * *

If Ava had to look back over the past year, she wasn't disappointed.

Even as summer approached, and her senior year of high school came to a close, she found herself content with the events of the last year of her life.

She was going to meet Elise and Leah in June, at Vidcon, where Keith and Lance were quite possibly going to be. Elise was also graduating high school apparently, while Leah was finishing her freshman year of college, going to the school that Ava actually planned on attending. Leah, who lived the farthest away from Vidcon, would pick her up first and then Elise for the convention.

She might bring her keyboard, thanks to the suggestions of her small, supportive fanbase since she began posting covers.

She made friends, put herself and her musical talent out there, and now she had college to look forward to. She would get to meet the two girls who had become her good friends over the past year.

Her hands brushed over the blue beanie that Elise had knit for her for Christmas, a smile on her face.

She had no regrets.

The break up taught her a valuable lesson: No relationship was perfect. Sometimes there are differences. While Keith and Lance managed to work through them, sometimes people couldn't do the same. She needed to be prepared for that in the future.

She just wanted to be in one where all parties were supportive and respectful.

Elise was pretty cute, she also thought. Not like she'd ever admit it of course. It wasn't like Elise returned the feelings.

* * *

Elise's parents got better.

They were still confused and not always the best at going about it, but they were trying, and that was all Elise needed.

She was going to meet Ava and Leah. If meeting Ava in person didn't change anything about how she felt about her, Elise promised herself and Leah that she'd admit her feelings. Leah cheered her on happily when she swore to do so in a Skype chat.

Getting into the Klance fandom was probably one of the most surprisingly beneficial parts of her life.

* * *

 **Anonymous** asked: 

What caused you to become such a klance nerd?

 **lemortdelancelot** answered:

It was not the journey nor the destination, but the friends I made along the way.

While I got into it pretty early on, I wouldn't be half as dedicated if it weren't for @kogayne and @theweirdmageddon.

**kogayne**

Aw, she loves us!

**theweirdmageddon**

Love you too, @lemortdelancelot!

**lemortdelancelot**

:)

_#friendship #love you guys_

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr URLs were made as a decision for the Tumblrs to originate before the Klance fandom really flared up, so basically pre The Cinnamon Challenge ( ~~more like Sinnamon Challenge, hehe kill me~~ ).
> 
> * _kogayne_ was partially inspired by all the group chat fanfiction I read, lol. Most of Keith's usernames are either his name or some portmanteau of Kogane and gay. Considering Ava's Twitter handle, @klancearegay, I felt this was a suitable one for her from before she got into Klance.  
>  * _theweirdmageddon_ was chosen because, in the conversation theoddpocalypse and I had, she compared herself and Elise quite a bit, and in the show Gravity Falls Oddpocalypse was an alternate name for Weirdmageddon. I figured it worked as a sort of a clever tribute to the original creator and also as a good Tumblr URL since Elise started it before getting into Lance, Keith, and their relationship.  
>  * _lemortdelancelot_ is actually a reference to Le Mort D'Arthur, the stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, including Lancelot/Launcelot, collected by Sir Thomas Malory. Leah's Tumblr required the most thought for me, since I wanted to do something more unique while also making it related to Lance. Technically it means The Death of Lancelot...but it is meant to be a literary allusion, not an indicator that Lance is dying or whatever.
> 
> As for the video links? First link, in story, it is a link to the Q&A video Lance did where Elise made her cameo, asking about Lance and Keith doing The Boyfriend Tag in the story under the same name. In real life though, it leads to a high quality shitpost called You Reposted the Wrong Universe. The second link actually leads to the video named.
> 
> I hoped you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
